


Question Existing

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Crossovers [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Shrek Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, Unconventional Relationship, Unconventional Style, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puss talks with Dawn after spying on her while she practiced her dancing the previous day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question Existing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here's a new BtVS/Shrek crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The geniuses at Dreamworks Pictures own the Shrek film series. I own the stories and ficlets I cook up from time to time.

Question Existing

Dawn Summers, twenty, backed herself up against the wall while feeling the sharp point of the rapier being held by Puss in Boots against her skin.

“Now, now, _senorita_ ,” he purred, feeling her fear. “It seems to me you were quite surprised by my watching you as you moved that lithe, female body of yours to that beautiful song they call ‛Question Existing’ by Rihanna. A lovely song, if I’m not mistaken. And in this case, I’m not.”

He then pulled his rapier away from her throat and put it back in his scabbard. Dawn bent to his level just as he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it ardently and gracefully. That was all it took, as Dawn felt much better.

“Thank you, uh, sir,” she replied.

“Please,” said Puss as he made a bow, “call me Puss, my lady.”

Dawn blushed a little as he then looked up at her and then leaped up onto her shoulder. Then she headed back to Buffy’s training room at the back of the Magic Box.

“You know something, Dawn?” said Puss after a moment. “I think you’re an awesome dancer. I could tell by watching you the other day.”

“Really?” Dawn queried. She then proceeded to inform Puss about the time she was under the influence of a love spell caused by a guy named R.J. Brooks who had been wearing an enchanted letterman jacket. As a result, she had worn Buffy’s old cheerleading outfit one day to school and made a fool out of herself while at the cheerleading tryouts.

“I was really humiliated, Puss,” she explained while sitting on a couch; Puss sat on one of her shoulders, listening to her story. “My inelegant cheerleading routine was completely messed up and my cheer was over-exuberant and horrible, as well as completely screwed up.”

“Oh, Dawn, _mi amor_ ,” Puss replied, “that’s all in the past. What matters is now. For one thing, you are older and very mature now. And you’ve grown up since the last time I’ve seen you as well.

“Oh, by the way,” he added, “the love spell was broken later, I take it?”

Dawn nodded. “It was. Spike and Xander burned the jacket in the fireplace after they managed to mug R.J. for it. He didn’t even try to stop them, instead letting the jacket be taken away from him. Serves him right, in my opinion.”

“Good,” said Puss as he then gently nuzzled Dawn’s cheek. She smiled to herself, knowing that he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated. :)


End file.
